


A New Kind of Tradition

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, M/M, Spanking, literally Everything actually, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: The two had finally decided to have a traditional Christmas together, to buy each other presents and open them together with a huge decorated tree, make a dinner too big for two and maybe a date before as well with some cuddling under a blanket in the night with some cheesy Christmas movie playing. Well, they got some traditions right at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 27 December 2016.
> 
> [On the third day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> three whips-a-crackin']
> 
> Your prompt: BDSM Monsta X smut.

Pulling the curtain open, Hyungwon immediately strikes a pose with one hand gracefully on his waist and a smirk. “So, how do I look?” He gives an unnecessary spin to show off the outfit and there’s a chuckle from the man in front of him.

“Stunning.” Hoseok gives a thumbs-up to top it off with, standing from the small bench to stride over to his boyfriend.

Christmas is nearing and the two haven’t really done any shopping yet. It was pretty last minute that they’re gonna do anything at all for Christmas to begin with, but still. So, with a few last minute things, it somehow came down to Hyungwon modelling sweaters for Hoseok and a few entire outfits for winter as well. From hoodies and coats, to turtlenecks and even boots.

All the sizes Hyungwon picked out to try on are all his perfect size, not something he usually goes for in sweaters and even not what Hoseok usually buys him, either. Hoseok grabs his boyfriend’s wrist and frowns at the sleeves, tugging on them a bit so they cover Hyungwon’s fingers. “Maybe get it in a size a bit bigger? I also like being able to steal them from you and wear them myself, too, without ripping them.”

The smile on Hyungwon’s face only gets wider as he catches Hoseok off guard and uses the chance to lace his fingers with his. “We still have more shopping to do anyway, so let’s pick up a few more.”

“Let’s get more in red. Red’s your colour.”

“You say that about every colour.” Hyungwon lets go of Hoseok’s hand, pulling their fingers away with a slight disapproving groan from the blond as he strolls back into the dressing room to change clothes once again. Hyungwon did always want to be a model way before he settled on photography and filmmaking, but that didn’t include modelling in clothes stores dressing room for his boyfriend (as fun as it is). 

Afternoon rolls around and still Hoseok is dragging Hyungwon around from store to store for some last minute Christmas shopping. And to say Hyungwon is getting tired and bored is such an understatement. He’s lazily trailing behind Hoseok with a few bags in hand of what Hoseok considers presents for them both even though the surprise is ruined seeing as they bought it all together. And yet Hoseok is still throwing more items at him to hold.

“Hun, when are we going home?” Hyungwon interrupts one of Hoseok’s many conversations with himself about if they actually need a matching pair of bunny slippers (the answer is: yes, yes they do).

“You’re the one that agreed to come with.”

“Only because you said we wouldn’t be out for long. It’s been three hours already! I don’t even know why I had to come with when you’re picking out all my clothes for me, anyway,” Hyungwon whines as he slings the bags over his shoulders. “I just wanna go home, curl up on the couch with a few pillows and blankets and some hot chocolate. Maybe fall asleep ten minutes into some ridiculously boring romantic comedy and forget that there even is an outside world.”

Hoseok stops dead in his tracks and glances over his shoulder at his (rather whiny) boyfriend, putting on a rather pained expression. “And leave me to shop for Christmas on my own?” 

“No, we skip the shopping part entirely and just both fall asleep together on the couch.”

“What about Christmas then?”

“We’re gonna be together all day on Christmas. No work or anything. That’s enough isn’t it?”

“We can still do that after we open presents, too.” Hoseok turns on his heels and walks off before Hyungwon can argue back to him, instead forcing him to have to run to keep up with him.

 

\---

 

To say that restaurants are crowded mere days before Christmas is an understatement, one Hyungwon took too lightly until the very second they’re seated at their table in the far back corner and just watching employees rush around in a panic. It already took a good hour of waiting for a table to become available for them to even sit at.

“Knew we should’ve just stayed home.” Hoseok voices as he sinks low in his seat, having waited for nearly an hour already.

Hyungwon has his elbow on the table and his cheek in his palm, sighing as he stares off into the distance. “Guess it’s better than having ramen for the ninth time this week -- I don’t even know how you do that.”

“Hey! Ramen, cuddles, and sipping some soda out of a wine glass right now sounds a hell of a lot more romantic than whatever this is.”

Raising his glass of water with a cheer, Hyungwon sarcastically comments, “nothing says romance like a couple so broke their best friends have to pay for their Christmas date.”

With a chuckle, Hoseok raises his glass as well and they cling together gently with a cheer to themselves. “Think Minhyuk and Hyunwoo will pay for the wedding as well?” he adds as a joke.

“Oh, sure. Let’s just ask them to pay for the ceremony and the rings and the food and decorations. Maybe they’ll even throw in a little more and pay for our honeymoon as well.”

“Worth a shot.”

Hyungwon chuckles into his hand, setting his glass down as he just looks across at Hoseok. “Maybe Kihyun will pitch in. I mean, he already nags enough about how we continue to spend our money on useless crap when we’ve been trying for this marriage for…” he trails off, trying to remember how long it’s been since he and Hoseok got “engaged”.

“Four years,” and thankfully Hoseok is the one to save him.

“Man, we’re pathetic.” Hyungwon drops his head into his palms, laughing weakly into them and it just makes them look all that more pathetic, actually. It’s only so ridiculous because they had plenty of chances through the four years. They could’ve had the money needed long ago but fear always got the better of them both and they’d throw their money away towards useless things neither of them needed. Like today, but at least the presents had a purpose. And again, they’re back to the first step and the stalking fear of the possibility they’d just never have the money is creeping back.

Hoseok smiles at him. Something soft, gentle, warm; something that only gets brighter as their years together go by. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

\---

 

“You’re adding too much!” Hoseok swats at Hyungwon’s hand and pushes him away from the bowl of cake batter.

“I’m just doing what you told me!” Hyungwon is quick to defend himself, stepping back and folding his arms.

“No, because then you would’ve gotten it right.”

As Hoseok takes over, Hyungwon makes a face as he mocks him behind his back and, of course, under his breath. Trying to sneak a quick hand into the bowl and scoop some of the batter on his finger, Hyungwon’s hand is once again swatted away by an angry Hoseok. There’s some incoherent curse from Hoseok aimed at him but Hyungwon’s too busy holding his hand to his chest, completely taken aback by his _husband_ ’s reaction. “Oh, so you can eat all the cookie dough you want want _I_ make cookies but I can’t get a lick of cake batter?” he bites back.

“Maybe if you had actually followed the instructions.”

“Honey,” Hyungwon coos. Sliding himself behind Hoseok and wrapping his arms around his waist, swaying them a little side to side and even resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Come on, it’s Christmas! Just a small taste?”

“That doesn’t make any difference to me.”

“Let me at least help with the cake then.”

Hoseok glances at Hyungwon, rolling his eyes at the cute smile Hyungwon has as he sways them back and forth gently. “You can decorate the cake, how’s that?” Hyungwon nods excitedly and pulls himself away with a low groan of disappointment from Hoseok.

“I’ll go prepare the presents then, let me know when it’s done.”

Before Hyungwon has a chance to leave, Hoseok spins around to steal one last quick kiss and finally lets him go. It only takes a few minutes and a little spill or two of batter later before Hoseok can join Hyungwon in the living room and see the coffee table covered in a small amount of wrapped presents. Taking a seat next to him, Hoseok throws an arm over his shoulders and sighs at the gifts on the table.

“So, where do we start?”

Hyungwon’s already started opening one of the presents for himself and finds a pair of sweaters inside the box. It’s pretty pointless to wrap the presents seeing as they bought them together and already know what they’re getting, but they wanted a traditional Christmas with opening presents instead of just handing them to each other like they did for the past few years.

A few sweaters, outfits, socks (and threats from Hoseok about how Hyungwon needs to stop taking his and then losing them a day later), matching scarves and slippers, and plushies later they are finally down to just one present left. But Hyungwon can’t remember them getting anything else. Raising a brow in Hoseok’s direction first (who simply ignores it in favour of playing around with one of ears of a plushie), Hyungwon tears open the present at last.

“A camera?” Peeling open the box the video camera came in, Hyungwon is surprised to see the box had already been opened.

“There’s two presents in that.”

“What? The camera and the million of SD cards you tossed in at the bottom?” Hyungwon comments as he pours out the cards onto the couch.

“Hmm, well yeah there’s that. But there’s also another present for you on the camera itself.”

With a shake of his head, Hyungwon clicks on the camera. “You did way too much for me this Christmas. Meanwhile the most I did was--”

“Be there to celebrate with me,” Hoseok finishes for him, a smirk on his face all the while.

“Sometimes you’re a little _too_ cheesy.”

“You love it.”

Hyungwon presses play on the video camera and somewhere in between there’s a low mumble of agreement with Hoseok and a few chuckles. Hoseok rests his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, smiling at the small video screen on the camera. And all Hyungwon can do is quirk a brow when Hoseok shows up on the screen as well, seemingly adjusting the position of the camera and then a low “Merry Christmas, Hyungwon!” sounds through from it as well.

 

\---

 

“So, Hoseok, we should talk about your _present_.” Hyungwon grabs the camera from his desk (which is littered with polaroids and tens of other old cameras for photography) and strides back over to the bed where Hoseok is. Clicking it on and starting the recording, he aims it at Hoseok as he gets on the bed next to him and gives a bite of his lip as he adds, “did I give you permission to record that?”

There’s a low muffled whine beneath him.

“I asked you a question, Hoseok. I don’t remember allowing you to touch yourself without my permission and to go as far as record it and call it a present?” Hyungwon reaches a hand over, giving a harsh squeeze to Hoseok’s dick and eliciting a loud whimper. “That deserves a punishment, don’t you agree?”

Hoseok tries to answer, to whine out for more and maybe even agree with Hyungwon (disagreeing in his situation probably wouldn’t be the best of ideas anyway so he’s glad it doesn’t even come to mind) but all his words are muffled behind the ball gag instead. Hyungwon rubs a thumb over the slit slowly, _torturously slow_ , and presses down on it a little, watching as Hoseok writhes under his touch and making sure to capture every last second of it on video.

Working one hand over the head of Hoseok’s dick and the other filming every reaction, muffled whimper and little cry from him, Hyungwon runs a tongue over his lips as he takes in the sight. And he loves it. “Hm, you like this, don’t you?” He loves seeing how Hoseok pulls at the silk restraints tying his hands to the headboard, fighting against the them and the gag. Around his neck is a leash, long and tightly wrapped around his neck so that just s small yank on it can have him choking for air. Just like he wants. The blond tries to both pull away from Hyungwon’s touch as the sensitivity is just too much, and yet still try to push himself further in his touch at the same time. “Fuck, you are so needy,” Hyungwon growls, twisting and snapping his wrist in time with the sharp strokes of his hand over Hoseok’s dick.

Hoseok shuts his eyes tightly, his back arching and his knuckles turning white against all the force he tugs on, his wrists probably baring angry red marks by now as well. He’s so close to his limit, his cock throbbing in Hyungwon’s hand and everything. But Hyungwon made sure he wouldn’t get to come so easily tonight as he edged him further and further despite already having wrapped a ring around the base as well. He tries to cry out, to beg for Hyungwon to remove it and let him come, but all he can do is tremble and kick his legs out, his whole body tensing up as a dry orgasm rushes through him. A loud moan forces its way past the gag and Hyungwon smirks, enjoying every little way he breaks Hoseok further and further, pushing him to new limits every single time. Hoseok feels like he’s being drained as Hyungwon’s hand continues to pump him, rubbing thumbs over the slit as he rides out the weakened orgasm.

He tries to beg, he tries to call for Hyungwon, but all that comes out are muffled whimpers with moans in between and drool pooling at the corners of his mouth as everything just becomes a white blur in his vision. But Hyungwon catches on. He finally pulls his hand away in order to take the gag out of Hoseok’s mouth.

“P-Please… Hyung...won… Please can I-I come?” he wastes no time in whining out, each syllable dripping with desperation.

“You touched yourself without my permission. You disobeyed me. Why should I let you come at all?” Hyungwon’s already long since decided that he’d be doing all that he can to tease Hoseok, but yet the blond is unprepared for when his slides over a nipple. Sensitive still from the orgasm that just ripped through him and now Hyungwon’s playing even more into his sensitivity, practically teasing him for how vulnerable it all makes him.

“H-Hyungwon--” he gasps, unable to force out any more words as he feels Hyungwon glide his tongue up along the underside of his dick. Hyungwon is using everything to drive him crazy, to drive him just to his limit and keep him there for as long as possible. And Hoseok’s not sure how long he’ll be able to keep it up for. “P-Please… _oh god p-please... Hyungwon…_ ” 

Hyungwon can’t help but love the way his name sounds coming from Hoseok in his most vulnerable state. How it sounds when accompanied by him begging to come already and the sight of him writhing under his touch. Hyungwon likes having full control, likes to have Hoseok break apart at his touch. It’s such a beautiful contrast to how Hoseok controls him, teases him, and gently calls his name any other time.

It’s fun to wreck him.

“You’re so cute like this, though.” Hyungwon flicks his thumb over Hoseok’s nipple harshly, swallowing his own moan at how Hoseok throws his head back into the pillow and whimpers. His whole body is shaking, Hoseok’s whole body is trembling and his lip is pulled between his teeth. His chest rises and falls against Hyungwon’s fingers ghosting over the delicate skin and how he traces over all the beautiful purple marks covering Hoseok’s body on his way back down to his member. “And you love it so, _so much_ , too. You were all over me before I even had your present playing, waiting to see what I’d do to you.” He grasps Hoseok’s dick firmly, twisting his fingers over the head. “You had this all planned out, didn’t you? This probably isn’t even a punishment.”

Hoseok throws his head back into the mattress, shutting his eyes tight and biting down on his lip,

“You just never learn your lesson, huh?” Hyungwon puts the camera down and undoes the knot holding Hoseok’s already tied wrists to the headboard. Hoseok thinks he’s getting break, that Hyungwon is gonna let him off easy, undo all the restraints and maybe take the cock ring off if he’s lucky enough. But instead Hyungwon throws Hoseok over his lap, pulling the breath right out of his lungs as he wastes no time in landing a hard slap to Hoseok’s ass.

“H-Hyung...won!” he gasps out, his voice shaking and his eyes wide as Hyungwon lands another slap just as hard.

“Count,” Hyungwon demands with a growl in Hoseok’s ear. Hoseok swears it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. The way Hyungwon gets all demanding when he doesn’t obey, like Hyungwon has something to prove and like he knows just how much power he has over Hoseok at any second. Hoseok loves how he uses it to his advantage against him like that, how he constantly finds new ways to push him past his limits. And _god_ the way Hyungwon disciplines him like this.

Somehow Hoseok manages to open his mouth in something more than a moan and a dry gasp as Hyungwon spanks him once again. “T-Th...three!” He tries to bury his face in the bed sheets, but as another slap lands down hard on him again the breath is pulled right out of him and his head is thrown back up. “F-Four…!”

“You’re doing good. See? It’s not that hard, now is it?” Hyungwon praises and Hoseok can feel a smile tugging on his lips, but it isn’t given a chance as Hyungwon lands another slap.

“F-Five… _Five_!”

“Hm, you sound so pretty like this. Finally learning that you shouldn’t disobey?”

Hoseok doesn’t answer, he just continues to stutter each number of slaps. But that was just another mistake of his. Hyungwon tangles his fingers in Hoseok’s silver locks and pulls at them, yanking Hoseok’s head back with a gasp.

“Answer me,” Hyungwon bites, tugging on Hoseok’s hair as his other hand lands another hard slap to Hoseok’s ass.

There’s a moan at first, then a bite of his lip as his eyes roll back. Hyungwon didn’t like being ignored and Hoseok should’ve kept that in mind all this time. With another harsh tug on his hair and hard slap, Hoseok trembles on his lap as he moans out. “Nine… _Oh god H-Hyungwon… m-more_!”

“Fuck, you’re _loving_ this so much, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes! Please m-more!”

Another hard slap and loud shout of “t-ten!” later and Hyungwon finally releases Hoseok, earning himself a disappointed whine and a glance from the blond. He lets him stand up on his knees at last with his breaths heavy, dry, and shaky. Even his face is flushed a bright red and a layer of sweat lines his forehead and temples, his faded blue fringe sticking to them. His dick is still throbbing desperately for a release he’s been denied for so long already and Hyungwon can tell that the words on the tip of his tongue are more ways he can beg him to spank him more, to pull his hair, to let him come, and to push him over his limits. And the sight is so, so beautiful to Hyungwon. Hoseok’s knees are shaking and Hyungwon’s not sure how he even manages to stand on them for that long but he is relishing the view.

Leaving Hoseok where he is (with a whimper in response to not being touched again) Hyungwon quickly grabs the discarded rope from earlier. “Baby, come here,” despite the way Hyungwon calls him in such a soothing voice, he grabs hold of the leash around Hoseok’s neck and yanks on it, tugging him closer until he’s sitting on his lap. But that doesn’t stop him. He continues to tug on the leash, seeing how it squeezes and tightens around Hoseok’s neck and how the blond’s lips part in a whimper and gag. “Do you like this?” He already knows how much Hoseok _loves_ it -- Hoseok has always loved being choked like this. To be pulled by his neck when he’s bad and praised when he’s good. 

Hyungwon undoes the restraints tying Hoseok’s wrists together and is surprised to see Hoseok throw his arms over him immediately rather than go straight for trying to pull the cock ring off. And it brings a smile to Hyungwon’s face. “Good boy,” Hyungwon coos, running his knuckles over Hoseok’s cheek gently.

Hoseok loves that more than anything. He loves being praised like that. When Hyungwon leads him, controls him and tells him what to do and when punishes him when he’s disobeying. And then to hear when he’s _good_ , when Hyungwon smiles and rewards him for something. Hoseok might disobey on purpose sometimes, but in the end being praised is what really drives him.

“Am I being too rough?” There’s a small hint of worry behind Hyungwon’s otherwise calm tone. He rubs circles over Hoseok’s cheek with his thumb while his he releases the leash just slightly to allow Hoseok to breathe at last.

Trying to catch his breath and ease the burn in throat, Hoseok pushes Hyungwon’s hair back with his free hand and gives him an exhausted smile. “N-Not… enough.”

“Is that so?” Hyungwon leans in, whispering against Hoseok’s neck and sending chills across it. Hoseok shivers against the sensation and drags his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair, grabbing it as he feels lips press hard against the sensitive spot just below his ear. And it doesn’t take long until he feels Hyungwon begin sucking on the area, drawing out a moan from Hoseok as teeth press up against the area as well to deepen it, to bite at the skin.

There is something so exhilarating in the way Hyungwon bites and sucks at his flesh, knowing all of his most sensitive areas to tease, while also still gently massaging his wrist to ease the stinging pain. Hyungwon always makes sure to tie any restraints rather loosely, not wanting to hurt Hoseok too much. But Hoseok always finds a way to pull on them way too tightly anyway.

“H-Hyungwon, please…” 

Hyungwon loves how he begs. His hands trail over Hoseok’s thigh, feeling how they twitch against his touch. He trails his tongue down Hoseok’s neck, tracing his collarbone to his shoulder and biting at the flesh. Hoseok yells out, his fingers grabs fistfuls of Hyungwon’s hair in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. But still he loves it. When Hyungwon takes control, uses him and wrecks him and marks his body in purple bruises, red bite marks and angry red handprints; it’s exciting to Hoseok. It’s thrilling to have marks covering his body marking him as Hyungwon’s and to stay as reminders of what happened and promise what more could happen next time. It’s the most beautiful parts when Hyungwon hurts him, wrecks him like this and then kisses at the marks, massaging the areas he has hurt, making sure he didn’t go too far.

He loves it when Hyungwon takes care of him like that.

“Do something for me first, and then _maybe_ I’ll let you come.”

Hoseok stares at him with such desperation in his eyes and looking like he’s waiting for a _demand_. Running a hand through Hoseok’s damp hair gently, soothing him and drawing out a quiet hum, Hyungwon smiles up at him. “First say my name again. I love how it sounds when you beg.”

Hoseok practically _chants_ Hyungwon’s name, making sure that it sticks. That it burns into Hyungwon’s head and wrecks him. Hyungwon bites his lip, hissing and groaning at the way his names sounds coming from Hoseok especially when he’s this needy. He’s never seen him this desperate before and he uses that to mock Hoseok even further.

“Now, call me _Master_. I want to hear how it sounds coming from you.” He grabs Hoseok’s hair, pulling his head back with a whine ripping through the silence and everything. There’s a second or two of hesitation but Hoseok complies easily and whispers the title with his head thrown back just slightly.

Hyungwon drops his head against Hoseok’s shoulder, groaning lowly against it. “Again,” he demands, his breath creeping along Hoseok’s skin. And this time he doesn’t hesitate. Moaning out to his _Master_ and all, rolling his hips against Hyungwon’s lap to feel something. 

“M-Master… please, I’ve been w-waiting for so long.”

“Fuck, you sound so perfect.” Hyungwon’s grip on Hoseok tightens, from the hand in his hair to the hand on his thigh, nails digging ever so gently into the delicate flesh as he growls against him. Tearing away at last, Hyungwon grabs the silk restraints again and Hoseok’s wrists, tying them to his thighs while Hoseok whines out in what seems to be both confusion and excitement.

Pushing Hoseok off his lap, Hyungwon is quick to have the boy turned around and thrown forward onto his chest, his ass in the air. There’s another whine of “Master…” as Hyungwon stands from the bed to set up the camera on the dresser, making sure the angle is perfect to capture everything before finally returning to the bed.

Hoseok can’t see anything that Hyungwon is doing behind him, but he can hear the sound of his belt buckle being undone and his whole body responds to it with his knees trembling, toes curling in, and his arms fighting the restraints once again. As Hyungwon tosses the jeans somewhere on the other side of the bed, leaving his sweater on, he snakes his hands over Hoseok’s waist, across the expanse of his back and muscles and to his hair, tugging on it for a moment, eliciting a string of moans and a few incoherent curses between them. Hyungwon reaches a hand to give a few teasing strokes to Hoseok’s dick, watching with a smirk at how he squirms beneath him and his whimpers fill the room, bounce off the walls, and even make Hyungwon tremble for a moment or two.

“Good boy. You’re so good at this,” Hyungwon praises once more just to see how Hoseok writhes under him in response and how he moans his name once again, the title of ‘master’ attached to it once again. He just looks so perfect like this.

With his fingers already coated in lube beforehand, Hyungwon doesn’t give any warning as he pushes two fingers into Hoseok. A loud moan rips through before Hoseok is even able to quiet himself with a bite of his lip and he hears Hyungwon fucking _chuckle_ behind him. He pushes his fingers in up to the knuckle, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers around. And he hits all the right places, his fingers long enough to bury deep into Hoseok and have him grounding himself down against them even more

“Getting impatient, are we?” Hyungwon mocks him as he slides his fingers out for a moment just to slip in a third digit and push them all the way back in.

“Hyungwon… M-Master… please, j-just-- _O-Oh fuck_!” Hoseok is interrupted when he feels how Hyungwon’s fingers find that sweet spot, massaging it and pressing. Abusing it just to get the sweetest reactions from Hoseok. Hyungwon’s other hand is still gently stroking him and Hoseok feels like he’s going to break, the cock ring still wrapped tightly around the base and even Hyungwon’s hand is squeezing him just a little too tightly. “Master, s-stop teasing…”

Hyungwon hums, leaning close to run his tongue along the dip in Hoseok’s spine. But he complies. Pulling his fingers out at last much to Hoseok’s disappointment, Hyungwon peels the ring off of his dick as well and Hoseok practically lets out a sigh of relief as a little bit of the tension in his body almost immediately eases out. Coating his own throbbing and neglected member in lube, Hyungwon pushes himself into Hoseok without any hesitation or pause and _fuck_ does Hoseok clench around him so perfectly. He immediately begins to thrust, to bury himself inside of Hoseok with deep moans and low curses pooling out from his lips. And Hoseok is just left a _complete mess_. His hands fight the restraints keeping them tied to his thighs, his nails digging into the palms, and his knees are sliding over the sheets, Hyungwon literally pushing him down further into mattress with each thrust.

“Oh my god _M-Master_...!” Each time Hyungwon thrusts into him, buries himself a little deeper and speeds up, Hoseok’s cock pushes into the mattress, rubs against the sheets and it’s throwing him over the edge. It’s perfect, it’s rough, and being fucked into the mattress with his dick constantly pushing into it as well is just too much for him to handle. But he loves it so much. “M-More… _O-Oh god please more_!”

“You’re so f-fucking needy.” Sometimes even Hyungwon isn’t sure if he can keep up with Hoseok and all of his requests, all of his needs. But Hyungwon wouldn’t have it any other way. He takes hold of Hoseok’s waist, letting his nails dig into the flesh for leverage as he rolls his hips harshly into Hoseok. There’s a pool of broken moans from Hoseok, low whimpers and pleas for even more, for something to destroy him even more. And Hyungwon doesn’t hesitate.

Hoseok is squeezing him so much, a little too much but it’s perfect. And he can feel how Hyungwon throbs inside of him, his member aching for a release as well.

Their moans blend together, loud, needy, desperate, and _perfect_. Something coils inside of Hoseok, in the pit of his stomach and he knows he’s close. He needs to finally reach his limit but, honestly, part of him doesn’t want to. He wants this to keep going, to keep feeling how Hyungwon tries to keep a steady and fast pace but just keeps faltering instead when it becomes too much for him as well. He wants to keep fighting his restraints and hear how in sync Hyungwon’s moans are with his own. He wants to keep feeling how Hyungwon fills him up, hits all the right places and abuses his prostate, having him a complete mess of nonsensical curses and moans. _But he’s so close_.

“F-Fuck, Hoseok… B-Baby…”

Hoseok is tightening around Hyungwon’s dick, squeezing him and he can hear the way Hyungwon’s voice is shaking because of it and how he can barely hold on for much longer as well.

“More! M-Master, more please, I’m s-so--” His voice breaks and he buries his head into the mattress, practically screaming into it as his body violently trembles and his toes curl. His legs kick around for a moment and he pushes himself down into the mattress as well. Hyungwon’s name rolls off his tongue like a prayer once again as he feels himself come undone and his cum spills unto the sheets, leaving him completely weak, used, and exhausted.

Hyungwon doesn’t pull out right away. Despite the way Hoseok squeezes him so tightly, he fucks into him for just a little longer to help him ride out his orgasm, to hear how his moans turn to screams momentarily and drive him crazy. Before Hoseok’s sensitivity has a chance to take over, Hyungwon pulls out and falls back on his elbow, panting and moaning and needing to come finally as well.

Hoseok is shaking, his body weak and tired and he’s just laying there trying to catch his breath and calm from his high. But he hears Hyungwon’s shaky voice behind him let out a moan and call his name.

“H-Hoseok, come over here.”

He sounds so perfectly wrecked and Hoseok struggles to get up on his knees again just to glance at him. He’s just sitting there propped up on his elbow, his fingers wrapped around his leaking cock and his face completely flushed. Hyungwon’s on his edge, barely hanging on and Hoseok has a chance to wreck him himself.

He crawls over to the brunet on his knees, easing himself comfortably between his bent knees and smiling at him.

“O-Open your mouth,” Hyungwon commands and Hoseok doesn’t waste a second before doing as told. Hoseok stares at him, not breaking the eye contact as he lets Hyungwon push his dick into his mouth, a moan sounding through the room as Hoseok wraps his lips around him and sucks. “ _F-Fuck! Holy fuck…_ ”

Threading his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, Hyungwon finds a good spot to grab at as he helps guide Hoseok’s head over his dick, pushing his head down to take in more and he can feel how Hoseok gags lightly. It sends waves of vibrations through Hyungwon’s dick and travels past that even, going up to his head and short-circuiting his brain as he lets out a pool of silent moans before a near scream rips through.

It’s only once Hoseok finally comes down from his high that he can finally take control, flicking his tongue over the slit and licking up the precum before swirling his tongue around the head with such perfect precision. He finds all the ways to drive Hyungwon crazy and he hears him growl out moans in response. 

“Y-You really are s-so perfect…” Hyungwon praises again and Hoseok instantly feels it wash over him and he holds onto all his praises as just another way to guide him into throwing Hyungwon over his limit. And it doesn’t take long before Hyungwon throws his head back, a low groan forcing its way out of his throat as he untangles his fingers from Hoseok’s hair and takes hold of his dick again. He pulls himself out of Hoseok’s mouth (a disappointed and confused sigh as he catches his breath again) and begins to pump himself quickly. He has Hoseok’s name on every moan as he quickly comes undone, his cum spilling down his fingers and just shooting just past Hoseok, some even catching on his cheek.

The sight is truly something as Hoseok leans back in to lick up the cum still on Hyungwon’s dick and on his fingers, making sure Hyungwon is watching all of it closely.

“Fuck. Hoseok, y-you…”

Hoseok crawls onto his lap and smiles down at him. Hyungwon, too exhausted and still trying to calm down, just brings a hand up to wipe away the bit of cum on Hoseok’s cheek, bringing it to the blond’s lips and watching as he licks it clean from his fingers, giving Hyungwon a little show in the process.

A small moan slipping from his lips as he watches how Hoseok sinfully licks his lips after with a smirk to top it off. Hyungwon makes quick work of undoing his restraints to finally let his wrists free, rubbing the red marks around his wrists as well. “W-We should… wash up,” Hyungwon suggests and Hoseok nods his agreement with a pout, rolling off of him. Watching as Hyungwon stands up and gathers their clothes into one pile and peeling his own slightly dirtied sweater off as well (stopping the recording on the camera somewhere in between), he puts his hands out as a signal for Hyungwon to carry him, his legs too weak and his body too exhausted in general. And Hyungwon does so (not without first rolling his eyes and chuckling).

He helps Hoseok walk to the bathroom and sits him down on the edge of the tub as he fills it up, making sure the temperature is just right. Hyungwon gets into the tub first and helps Hoseok in, letting him sit comfortably between his legs while Hyungwon washes his hair and kisses his shoulder.

“You’re so pretty. Maybe you should be my model for my next practice shoot” Hyungwon coos, rubbing his hands up and down Hoseok’s arms and he hums in response to the suggestion. This is relaxing, soothing, and easing their exhaustion at last (the bubbles Hyungwon had filled the bath up with just adding to that as well as Hoseok plays lazily with them). 

“God,” Hoseok leans back, resting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, “today was perfect. And we still another half hour to relax before the cake’s done.”

Hyungwon has his arms wrapped around Hoseok, taking in his scent and the shampoo as he hums his agreement, his eyes closed. “And we got the perfect video to remember it by as well.”

“Did you keep my video as well?”

“Of course, why would I delete something so perfect?”

“After what you just did because you considered it me ‘misbehaving’ yet you keep it? And say it’s perfection?” Hoseok chuckles, landing a slap on Hyungwon’s knee as he closes his eyes and relaxes.

Hyungwon brings a hand up, petting Hoseok’s head gently through his soaked hair. “Because you’re perfect. Merry Christmas, honey.”

“Stop being cheesy. Merry Christmas, _Master_ ,” Hoseok replies with a laugh to follow it and peeks his eyes open to glance at Hyungwon’s smiling reaction. “Is this staying a thing now?”

“Fuck, yes.” Hyungwon kisses Hoseok’s shoulder gently, feeling the drops of water on his lips.

“And if I refuse?”

“Well, you saw today what happens when you disobey. But I can just make it worse. You sure you want to test that?” Hyungwon’s smile is gentle despite his words and Hoseok simply chuckles at him.

“Try me, _Hyungwon_ ,” he comments before pulling Hyungwon into a kiss, a gentle, loving, and slow kiss. Their lips moving together slowly, as though making up for every harsh move earlier with something gentle, to remind themselves how beautiful it is when they take things slow as well.

Hyungwon tries to push his lips against Hoseok’s more and part his lips, but goes for it a little too suddenly and roughly. All he does instead is bang their teeth together, both pulling away with a pained groan and a couple of laughs.

“You’re such an idiot,” Hoseok laughs, covering his mouth and his probably lightly bruised lips. And Hyungwon just holds him tighter, marking his shoulder and neck and jaw in kisses.

“You love it.”


End file.
